Not always right
by Tacroy
Summary: Some oneshots about Sylar and Claire and their life as a married couple.
1. Please don't tell them

- Do we have to tell them? he asks while he strokes her hair.

- Of course we have to. Why wouldn't we?

- I'm not the most popular guy in you family. Frankly, they all hate me.

- No they don't.

- Yes they do. Remember when we told them we were engaged?

- They where happy for us if I remember correctly.

- Your father tried to kill me. And I don't know haw many times your uncle got invisible and tried to stab me in the back. On our wedding day he teleported me to the North Pole just so I wouldn't marry you. You even had to convince Hiro that I needed to be saved so that he would come and get me.

- But that was a long time ago.

- Perhaps. But last week Peter tried to throw me of the roof of the Empire State Building.

- It was an accident. He told me so.

- And I tell you it was an attempted murder.

- You're overreacting.

- I'm not.

- You are. I love you, and if I do then they'll have to too.

- But can't we wait a while longer before we tell them. I like my life you know.

She laughs at him and kisses him gently.

- Fine. We can wait a little longer. How long time did you have in mind?

- How about twenty years. Just until the kid's grown up and moved out.

- We can wait a few weeks, otherwise they will see it themselves. And then they _will_ kill you, or at least yell at you.

He sighs.

- Fine. Just give me enough time to run for cover.

- Don't be silly. I'll protect you.

She smirks at him. And even though he's a bit terrified he smiles at her, takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.


	2. Deepest fear

"Claire!"

"What?"

"Can you come for a second?"

"Not now. I'm cooking dinner."

"Please…"

"If you want something, you'll have to come."

"I'm kind of hooked up right now."

"Then it'll have to wait."

"Claire!"

"What?"

"Please…"

The voice was beginning to sound more and more begging. She looked down in the stew and decided that she could leave it for a few minutes without it boiling over. She left the kitchen and ran to the nursery from where he had been calling for her.

When she entered the room she found her daughter sitting in her bed clapping her hands in joy. She looked around in the room and saw Sylar cornered by a little grey kitten.

"What was so important that I had to leave the kitchen?"

Sylar looked at her, horror in his eyes.

"Make it go away."

She looked at the little cute kitten by his feet and couldn't help smiling.

"It's not real. We don't have a cat, remember."

"She brought it here." He says while pointing at the little girl in the bed.

"Sy, she's two. She can't bring home kittens by herself."  
"I swear. She brought it. One minute it wasn't there, and the next it was. Please, I'm begging you: make it go away."

She walked over to her daughter and sat down by her side looking her in the eyes.

"Millie, did you take that kitten home from the park?"  
The girl shook her head, still giggling.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Power." Millie answered with a big smile.

"That's right. She has powers. She brought it here. Make her take it away."

Claire looked at Sylar with much disbelieve in her eyes.

"She can't create kittens with her powers, you know that. Mohinder found out that she creates nightmares, not fluffy little kittens."

She fell silent and the girl giggled even louder.

"Daddy scared." She said pointing at Sylar.

And then it all became clear for Claire.

"Millie, honey, did you create the kitten so that daddy would become scared?"

Millie nodded and beamed with pride at her mother. Claire had to suppress a laugh and tried very hard to be serious when she continued to talk to her daughter.

"That's not very nice. You make daddy sad when you do so. Take away the cat now."

"Kitteh go?"

"Yes. Kitten go now."

Mille looked at her mother with tear filed eyes, but Claire was hard on this rule.

"If you don't take away the cat, then there will be no ice cream for you young lady."

"Mommy mean." She said pouting, but she did as she was told and the cat disappeared. Claire turned to Sylar and saw him wipe away some tears.

"So the former mass murderer deepest fear is cute fluffy little kittens. Who could have known?"

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
